


Understanding

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Could you do maybe an angsty/fluffy did where misha thought the reader would be ok getting deeper in a relationship before he realized the reader is asexual? ❤❤A/N: I hope this is okay, hun! It’s new writing outside the most commonly asked for. I really liked it, actually. I wanted to join in the cuddles!<3





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Could you do maybe an angsty/fluffy did where misha thought the reader would be ok getting deeper in a relationship before he realized the reader is asexual? ❤❤  
> A/N: I hope this is okay, hun! It’s new writing outside the most commonly asked for. I really liked it, actually. I wanted to join in the cuddles!<3

Misha was one of the kindest, goofiest, most open minded people that you had ever had the pleasure of meeting. Not many people like him seemed to even exist anymore. He was a breath of fresh air in a world full of smog. Befriending him happened seamlessly. First, simple greetings as you passed one another. Soon, stopping to have a short chat about life in general. Until one day, you found yourself being asked out.

He’d been completely adorable with it, blushing a bit, and tripping over his tongue a couple times. Of course, you agreed. The date itself was simple, and perfect. He took you out to see a Y/F/S game. Despite the fact that he really didn’t care one way or another which team won, he cheered alongside you. You warned him about killing his voice, but he kept on cheering. Just as you’d suspected, the very next morning, he gave you a sheepish smile, and told him (in barely a whisper) that he should have listened.

Dating Misha was as easy as breathing to you. He never made you feel like you had to fight for his attention. It was a nice feeling. Things moved smoothly, and you never had to overthink things.

You’d been together nearly two months when he invited you over for dinner, which you gladly accepted. It never occurred to you that it could have meant more. That’s just not how you thought. So, you showed up that night in a comfortable pair of jeans and a t-shirt, ready to enjoy an evening with him.

“That was delicious.” You smiled at him, taking a sip of your drink.

He smiled at you, his eyes glimmering slightly. “I’m glad you liked it.” He told you. “Now, how about we watch a movie before dessert?” Misha asked, smirking.

You pretended to think. “What’s for dessert? Ice cream? Cake? Pie?” If dinner was that good, you were curious to see what he planned to follow that up with.

Chuckling, he stood and held out his hand. “You’ll see.” He led you to the living room and let you get comfortable next to him as he turned on the tv to find something on Netflix. It didn’t take you long to agree on a comedy, and you leaned against him.

Your head was on his shoulder, eyes focused on the tv. His, however, were focused on you. His thumb gently rubbed against your arm, making you smile softly. Getting to relax quietly was one of your favorite things to do.

Slowly, his fingers started to move towards your chest, which barely registered to you. The movie had your complete attention. You showed him no signs that you noticed, or cared. For a moment, he was slightly confused, but thought that maybe you weren’t feeling his fingers through the fabric of your shirt.

When he kissed behind your ear, that you felt. Shifting slightly, you looked at him. “What’s wrong?” He asked, worried. “Did I do something?” Seeing his blue eyes look like that, you took his hand. “Babe?” Misha was afraid that you were getting ready for a serious conversation that would end with him alone, with a movie playing in the background.

“I probably should have mentioned this before, and I’m sorry I didn’t.” You said gently. “I’m asexual.” It took him a moment, and then understanding washed over his features. “Like I said, I should have told you before now. It’s just not something I think about anymore.” You shrugged. Sure, at first, you felt like something was wrong with you. You beat yourself up, pushed yourself to try new things, and then finally accepted it. You were happy with yourself, and once you accepted it, and stopped thinking that you were broken, life got better. You stopped pushing yourself into situations you didn’t really want to be in, you were so much happier, and wanted to do more with life.

Misha grinned, surprising you. “Okay.” You stared at him, having expected that to be a deal breaker, as that’s what you were used to. However, you knew Misha was different than most men you dealt with. “We won’t do anything you don’t want to. I will, however, cuddle the shit out of you.” He teased, making you laugh. “Thank you for telling me.”

You leaned over, pecking his cheek. “You’re welcome. Now, I want those cuddles!” You grinned, moving to lean against his side again. Misha surprised you, moving the pair of you. He was on his back, and you were partially on his chest, partially between the back of the couch and his side. His arms wrapped around you gently as he kissed the top of your head. “Misha?” You asked softly.

“Mhmm?” He glanced down at you.

“Thank you.” You told him. “For being you.”

“I think I should thank you for being you.” He chuckled, making you shake.

You looked up at him, your hand between your chin and his chest. “Why?”

“Because, now I get to think of other fun stuff to do with you that _doesn’t_ involve the bedroom.” You laughed, putting your forehead against your hand. “Seriously, putting all my energy into killer date ideas? Oh, who knows where life will take us?” He mused. “ ** _OH_**. Ever been bungee jumping? We should do that. In costume….” You could tell he was thinking more on that as his voice trailed off.

Yup, life would always be interesting with Misha. 


End file.
